Hunter
// Hello its BrosFist. i think that I discribe all abilities that hunter have, some doesnt have images but i hope that someone helps me to find them and put it in here. Learning Curve: Average Hunters are highly trained in the art of ranged weapon combat as demanded by their profession. As most able fighters, hunters have been summoned early on in the fight against the First Shadow. The hunter usually specializes in a specific ranged weapon type although there are exceptions to this. Although not as tough as warriors, hunters can handle a few blows. * Specializes in Ranged Combat * Uses Many Specialized Shots * Has Passive Range Enhancing Abilities * Can't Learn Spells Abilities // of course if you want to get ability like Poison shot II you need Poison shot I 'first(Brosfists obvious tips) // to get all abilities you need about 80-90 lvl(for human), but xp need for that is colossal soooo think wisely ''Common (blue) '''Side step moves Increases your dodge chance by 50% for 3 turns Cooldown 16 turns. No energy cost Poison shot I Regular shot that additionally applies a poison on target. Deals 120% of your damage over 4 turns. Cooldown 5 turns. Dirty shot I Reduces the line of sight of the target by 1 and reduces its chance to hit by a flat 8%. Lasts 3 turns. Cooldown 6 turns. Place leg hold trap Spend 2000 energy to place a trap. When triggered by enemy (player immune to trap) it (enemy) will recieve damage per turn and lose its energy. Every turn enemy have a 15% chance(30% for big ones) to break free. Targets with movement inpairing lose ther chances to break free. Damage: 1d3 x (level / 3 ), Cooldown 10 turns. //I think that it do not dissapear if not triggered// Careful shots I Gives an additional 20%(50% in total) chance to recover ammo after using. Uncommon(green) Poison shot II regular shot that deals an additional 200% damage per turn over 4 turns Cooldown 5 turns, replaces Poison shot I Multishot II Fires up to 5 of your ammo. each deals 70% of damage. Cooldown 5 turns. Explosive shot I Regular shot that also explodes for additional 80% of fire damage in 1 tile radius. Cooldown 5 turns. Explosive shot II Regular shot that also explodes for additional 120% of fire damage in 1 tile radius. Cooldown 5 turns. Shocking shot I Regular damage. Removes target 400 energy per turn for 3 turns Shocking shot II Regular dmg. Removes 500 energy for 4 turns. Flare shot Shot at tile to reveal all enemies and traps in 3 radius. Cooldown 1 turn. Doesnt deal any damage Repid reload I Increases attack speed with ranged weapons by 12 % Thorough corpse looter Increases chances and average amount of items drops from enemies by 10%. Shot and jump I Fires regular shot and jumps 2 tiles back if possible. Cooldown 4 turns. Greater perception I Increases Perception by 6 permamently. Greater perception II Additionally increases Perception by 9(15 in total) Crossbow affinity I Increases damage and critical rating with crosbows by 35% Crossbow affinity II Increases damage and critical rating with crosbows by 70% Replaces Crossbow affinity I Bow affinity I Increases damage and hit chance with bows by 35% Bow affinity II Increases damage and hit chance with bows by 70% Replaces Bow affinity I Gun's affinity I Damage with guns increased by 35% Gun's affinity II Damage with guns increased by 70% Replaces Gun's affinity I Sling affinity I Increases speed and damage with sling by 35% Sling affinity II Increases speed and damage with sling by 70% Replaces Sling affinity I Light of foot Reduce the energy used when moving by 15% Creat agility I Gives 6 Agility permamently. Creat agility II gives total 15 agility Rare(violet) Explosive shot II Regular shot that also explodes for additional 200% of fire damage in 1 tile radius. Cooldown 5 turns. Shocking shot III Regular dmg. Removes 650 energy for 5 turns. Cooldown 6 turns. Shoot and jump II Fire a shot and jumps up to 4 tiles back(i possible) cooldown 3 turns replaces Shoot and jump I Poison shot III Poison now deals 400% damage over 4 turns Cooldown 5 turns Replaces Poison shot II Prepared shot II Fires 650% damage with additional crit and hit 70% chance Uses 180% energy of a regular shot. Cooldawn 14 turns Replaces Prepared shot I Greater perception III Gives an additional 15 (total 30) points of perceptoion Greater agility III Gives an additional 15 (total 30) points of agility Dirty shot II Reduces the line of sight of the target by 2 and reduces its chance to hit by a flat 15%. Lasts 4 turns. Cooldown 6 turns. Dirty shot III Reduces the line of sight of the target by 3 and reduces its chance to hit by a flat 25%. Lasts 5 turns. Cooldown 6 turns. Multishot I Fires up to 3 of your ammo at 70% damage each.(each time you fire you lose up to 3 ammo) Cooldown 5 turns. Repid reload II Increases attack speed by 25% with ranged weapons replaces Repid reload I Very light of foot Reduces energy cost for moving by 30%. Replaces light of foot. Piercing shot I Hits all in the path. Damage 130%.Cooldown 4 turns. Piercing shot II Hits all in the path. Damage 200%.Cooldown 4 turns. Replaces Piercing shot I Create ammunition II Creates 20 to 40 ammo for your ranged weapon(currently equipped).Tier 2 type. Uses 4500 energy. Cooldown 216 turns. Dodge training Increases dodge chance by 15%(any attack) Ultra rare (golden) Multishot III Fires up to 8 shots with 70% each. Cooldown 5 turns Improved dodge training Increases chance to dodge any attack by 30% Replaces dodge training Prepared shot I Deals 400% of damage with additional 50% chance to hit and crit ! Uses 200% energy of regular attack Cooldown 16 turns Careful shots II Gives an additional 45%(total 75%) to recover ammo from bodies or missed shots. Removes Careful shots I Create ammunition III Creates 25 to 55 ammo for your weapon (tier 3 complex tipe ammo)